Más companhias
by polly18
Summary: Edward faz novos amigos e começa a agir de forma diferente e que será que vai acontecer? Atenção contém palmadas não sexuais, se não gosta não leia.
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, queria agradecer os review que recebi de cidoka cullen, runa cullen, meggei denali e rosabela indelicada. vocês são dez. valeu mesmo.

Bom essa historia vai ser curta porque vou procurar trabalhar mais one-shot , eu realmente espero que vcs gostem e me mandem suas sugestões eu aceito ta, o primeiro capitulo esta ai ta curto mas os próximos vai ser um pouquinho mais ta.

bjinhos

**pov Carlisle**

Não sei o que esta acontecendo com o Edward de uns tempos pra cá ele ta diferente , nem parece o meu menino mimado e manhoso.

Esme disse que ele está assim depois que começou a andar com os meninos que ele e o Emmett conheceram apos um racha que eles foram, que por sinal eu não gostei nem um pouco de saber disso racha é ilegal e eu não quero meus meninos metidos nisso. por isso tirei o carro deles mês passado, como não fico muito em casa por causa do hospital tardei a perceber essas mudanças.

Mas a Esme percebeu sim já que ela tem sofrido com a rebeldia desse menino. ao que parece o Emmett se aquetou depois do castigo mas ele não. Quando perguntei a ela o porque dela não ter me dito o que estava acontecendo ela disse que ficou com medo que eu batesse nele, e por isso não falou nada. mas agora que eu percebi as coisas não vão ficar assim mas não vão mesmo.

**pov** **Edward**

Estou na minha cama agora to muito cansado esses dias tem sido uma loucura fiz uns amigos novos, a turma é bem legal os conhece no ultimo racha que fui com o Emmi. Coisa que num deu muito certo já que o papai tomou nossos carros. mas ta tranquilo to nem ai.

Foi irado ontem quando fomos a noite pichar uns prédios no centro num parte um pouco mais escondida , nossa eu nunca tinha feito isso, o Carlisle nunca nos deixa fazer nada legal , a gente ontem quase se ferrava também pow nos estávamos já terminado o desenho quando um guarda chegou . mas deu tempo da gente fugir, na hora sentir meu coração bater. cheguei tarde da noite em casa minha mãe veio logo atras de mim pra saber onde eu estava.

\- Edward onde você estava , você testa bem meu filho a mamãe estava tao preocupada com você. ela veio atras de mim falando enquanto eu subia as escadas.

-Eu estou bem Esme, num precisa se preocupar não que eu sei me cuidar sozinho, agora da licença que eu vou dormir. eu disse a colocando pra fora e fechando a porta.

Eu ouvi quando ela começou a chorar baixinho no quarto , eu me senti mal por tratar a minha mãe assim mas, os meus amigos também fazem a mesma coisa se eles verem a Esme me tratar assim como um bebê não vão mas me querer no grupo.

Fui tomar banho tava me sentindo cansado demais , pelo que percebi os meus irmãos já estavam todos dormindo e o Carlisle no hospital. Depois do banho só fiz colocar um calça de moletom vesti sem cueca mesmo, deitei na cama nossa ela nunca pareceu tao macia , peguei no sono rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá gatinhas, mais um capitulo fresquinho pra vcs, estou adiantando porque minha semana b vai ser um pouco cheia, espero que gostem, valeu os reviews que me mandaram e continuem a dizer se gostam.

**Pov ****Edward**

Ai meu Deus porque esse povo tem que acordar tão cedo, ainda mais quando se está fazendo frio, apesar que aqui sempre faz frio mas bora vê né. Se bem que já são dez da manha e eu ainda estava dormindo.

Tenho que me ligar hoje porque carlisle vai está em casa e quando ele está tenho que andar na linha e ser carinhoso com Esme, nao que eu goste de trata-lá mal não é isso, mas eu já expliquei os motivos e nao vou repetir. O papai é muito certinho e rígido de mais sempre andamos em linha reta, e eu não quero que ele ache que estou diferente só porque estou andando com esses novos amigos.

Me levantei e fui no banheiro que fica no corredor escovei os dentes e tomei banho, vesti uma camisa de manga cumprida, uma cueca box branca e uma calça de moletom azul.

Quando estava descendo as escadas vi carlisle estava na cozinha com Esme e Lice eles estavam tomando chocolate quente. Mamãe sempre faz pra gente quando está muito frio para manter a temperatura do corpo para que os humanos nao percebam que nossa pele é mais fria do que o habitual do lugar.

Emmett, Jasper e Rose estavam assistindo cavaleiros do zodíaco.

-Bom dia povo! cumprimentei quando entrei na cozinha.

-Bom dia meu amor, dormiu bem? mamãe perguntou de forma carinhosa.

-Bom dia filho! carlisle respondeu

Alice respondeu também mas já estava saindo da cozinha e indo pra sala vê TV com meus irmãos.

-Edward sua mãe disse que você fez novos amigos.

-Sim eu os conhece a penas a poucos dias, mas parecem ser gente boa. respondi sem muita animaçao na voz.

-Onde eles moram?

-Eu nao sei não fui na casa deles ainda.

-Eles estudam? papai fazia as perguntas olhando pra mim, so pra saber se eu estava mentindo com o passar do tempo ele aprendeu, e sabe quando estou mentindo pra ele.

-Estudam na escola que fica próxima ao park. respondi

\- Hum, Veja quem são por que não quero voces andando com pessoas erradas, ainda mais quando eu nao conheço e nem sei onde moram de quem são filho...

E blá blá blá uma vida depois ele parou de falar. Ele ia falando e olhando pra mim revirei os olhos pra suas chatices , sempre controlando tudo que saco.

-Está ouvindo num é Edward? ele perguntou ainda olhando pra mim.

-Tô to que coisa chata toda vez que a gente conhece alguém é esse falatório mas **que merda**. falei ja irritado e um pouco alto.

-** Olha como fala comigo moleque se nao lhe quebro os dentes de um tapa. você ta pensando que é quem pra falar assim comigo, acha que sou seus pariceiros que voce fala do jeito quer é?**

Ele falou alto , serio e irritado com o dedo em riste apontando pra mim. Apesar de sentir um calafrio me subir a espinha , desviei um pouco a vista para olhar pra Emmi que me mandava um pensamento.

¨Ta doido cara quer que o pai descubra que eles são da bagaceira é? ¨

Voltei minha atenção ao carlisle que voltou a falar

-Trate de rever o seu modo de falar comigo e com sua mae que eu não vou tolerar falta de respeito de filho meu nenhum. ele falou num tom serio , mas nao tao alto como antes. mas ainda com o dedo em riste.

-Desculpa foi sem querer. falei olhando pra ele.

-**Você não vai sair de casa hoje**. ele falou isso num tom serio e firme apontando a droga do dedo pra mim de maneira pausada. merda, merda ,merda tenho que confessar que quando ele fala assim eu fico muito submisso.

-Não pai eu combinei com eles hoje à tarde pai por favor foi sem querer. eu pedi de forma educada e ate manhosa. ( só tinha agente aqui né e era o carlisle e como ele mesmo diz o buraco com ele é mais embaixo).

-Pois você não vai.

-Papai deixa eu ir paizinho por favor.

-Não e pronto eu num já falei que nao vai , nao vai e acabou e se vc ficar insistindo voce vai apanhar. você sabe muito bem como eu resolvo suas birras e faltas de respeito acho muito bom voce ficar calado que calado você ainda ta errado.

Mamãe apareceu na cozinha e ficou olhando pra gente.

-Carlisle, amor deixa ele ir. ela pediu.

-Não Esme ele nao vai ele já esta me irritando fazendo isso. E se voce acha que vai me falar com o respeito e sair impune voce esta enganado. Ele falou isso desta vez olhando pra mim.

meus irmãos observava tudo da sala mas ninguém se meteu, ninguém queria correr o risco de levar umas palmadas por se meter onde não é chamado.

Eu juro que fiquei irritado com tudo isso, mas fiquei calado se nao ia piorar pro meu lado.

-**Vai pro seu quarto**. Ele mandou.

-Amor ele nem comeu nada. ouvi mamãe dizer quando já ia subir as escadas

-Venha aqui Edward.

-Tome o seu café e vá pro seu quarto, entendeu?

-Sim senhor. falei meio a contra gosto.

Papai depois disso foi onde mamãe estava e lhe abraçou lhe dando um selinho e foi para o seu escritório.

Mamãe esquentou chocolate quente pra mim e foi pra lavanderia. fiquei um pouco na cozinha enquanto tomava o meu café pensando uma maneira de sair escondido.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá gatas desculpem demora em postar, o tablet que uso pra escrever e postar os capítulos caiu e deu um problema no display, gente vou fazer o possível pra postar os capítulos com uma freqüência maior.

Agradeço a atenção de todos que deixaram comentários obrigada. Desculpe-me os erros de português, eu to iniciando ainda e não sou a melhor em português, mas to me esforçando.

Espero que gostem e mandem sugestões e criticas também desde que sejam educadas ok. BJINHOS CARINHOS PRA NOSSA QUERIDA CIDOKA.

Meninas cade vocês postem to sentindo falta de vocês e morrendo de curiosidade.

espero que gostem sem mais delongas. bjs!

**Pov Edward**

Ainda to aqui neste quarto, no meu quarto pra ser exato já é quase meio dia e até agora não pensei em nada pra sair daqui, quer dizer pensar eu até pensei, mas nada que livrasse minha bunda na volta né que eu não sou nem um pouco burro.

Pensei em pedir o jazz pra me ajudar, mas ele é muito certinho e num ia querer contrariar o carlisle. Principalmente correndo o risco de entrar no cinto também.

O jeito é pedir pro emmett me ajudar. Tipo eu pedia pra ele arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer como levar o carro pra uma revisão, ir comprar algo pra mamãe no supermercado sei lá algo que ele possa fazer e pedir pra me levar junto, eu sei eu sei no que vocês estão pensando se eu estou de castigo por assim dizer carlisle nem a mamãe iriam me deixar ir certo, mas a mamãe deixaria e ela mesma ia pedir ao papai pra eu ir sabe por que porque ela me ama hahahah é isso mesmo ela não quer me ver triste fora que ela me defendeu, mas cedo então num custa nada tentar né.

Depois do meu plano já arquitetado eu mandei uma mensagem pro Emmie falando do plano e tal era só esperar ele dar inicio.

(...)

Passou-se mais ou menos trinta minutos até o Emmie vir me chamar.

\- Eddie vamos comigo no supermercado comprar umas coisa pra mamãe fazer o jantar?

\- Eu não posso ir emmie o papai não deixa. Falei como quem não sabe de nada e com a voz baixa e tristonha vai que o carlisle ou a mamãe estão ouvindo.

\- Vamos Eddie o papai deixou eu pedi pra mamãe tu vai ou não ? ele perguntou fingindo desinteresse.

\- Cadê a Lice a Rose e o Jazz? Perguntei como quem não quer muito ir.

-A Rose ta pintando as unhas da Lice e o Jazz ta lavando o carro do papai que ele mandou e então você satisfeito vai ou não? Ele perguntou já com impaciência.

\- Eu vou Emmie me deixa trocar de roupa aff num sei pra que tanta pressa se ainda é pro jantar. Levantei da cama resmungando, quem me vê falando pensa que eu não quero sair. Troquei de roupa rápido e desci o Emmie tava lá embaixo na cozinha me esperando.

-Emmett você tem certeza que não quer anotar o que é pra trazer? Ouvi a mãe perguntar pro meu irmão quando entrei na cozinha.

\- Anotar pra que mãe eu já sei o que é pra comprar num preciso anotar nada. Ele falou

\- E você e você depois do supermercado direto pra casa estão ouvindo? Ela perguntou olhando pra mim e pro emmett.

\- Sim senhora não se preocupe eu falei por mim e por Emmie.

-Vão vão logo que não quero que vocês demorem muito.

-O Eddie tem certeza que esse plano vai dar certo se o papai descobrir que a gente usou a mamãe pra sair ele vai bater na gente.

\- Ai Emmett coloca essa boca pra lá vai dar tudo certo, eu me encontro com os meus amigos no park enquanto você vai comprar as coisas pra mamãe na volta você passa aqui e me pega e nos voltamos pra casa e pronto ninguém vai saber.

O resto do caminho ate o park a gente fez em silêncio. Alguns minutos depois ele me deixou no park e foi comprar as coisas pra mamãe.

\- EDWARD. Ouvi quando o Alex me chamou.

\- Oi e ai galera tudo tranqüilo? Perguntei assim que cheguei perto do pessoal.

Você demorou hein pensei que não vinha ficasse de resenha pow naquele dia.

\- Nada pow que não deu pra eu vir antes meu coroa tava em casa e pediu pra eu ajeitar um lance no carro dele.

-E ai tem algum plano pra noite véi. Dessa vez quem perguntou foi o Fábio.

\- Não, não pow ta limpeza por quê? Perguntei

\- Nos estamos querendo ir da uma volta pela cidade vê o que tem de bom.

\- Pode ser pow onde a gente se encontra... Eu marquei com os caras ficamos conversando mais um pouco cerca de uma hora depois o emmett ligou perguntando se podia vir me buscar, eu disse que podia. Bom to só esperando ele chegar.

\- Oh Edward aquele ali num é seu coroa né? Ele perguntou apontando pra um carro preto que vinha próximo de onde a gente estava. E sim era o meu pai pelo menos o carro era o dele.

Eu aproveitei pra me esconder um pouco, mas foi tarde ele me viu quando fui, mas pra trás .

E pro meu azar ele parou o carro pra falar comigo.

\- Edward num sabia que aqui era supermercado. Ele falou ironicamente por entre os dentes com os olhos cerrados me fazendo pagar o maior mico.

\- é é é ... eu gaguejei um pouco pra responder fiquei sem graça de papai falar assim comigo na frente dos meus amigos

\- Eu os encontrei por acaso aqui quando passava e fiquei conversando um pouco enquanto o Emmie foi comprar as coisas pra Esme. Expliquei rapidamente.

-**Entra no carro**. Ele falou olhando pra mim com um jeito firme.

\- A gente se vê pessoal. Falei sem graça e indo em direção ao carro de preferência o banco de trás pena que o carlisle apontou pra o banco da frente pra minha morte.

-Rapazes até outra hora. O papai falou de forma mais educada e deu partida.

\- O que você tava fazendo aqui com esses meninos? Sua mãe me pediu pra você fazer umas compras pra ela com o seu irmão. Ele falou olhando pra mim com os punhos fechados eu me encolhi com os eu olhar.

\- Eu já expliquei o que aconteceu pai. Falei baixo pra não IRRITÁ-LO ainda mais.

\- **você não me irrita Edward que eu já sei exatamente o que aconteceu seu pirralho, e nos vamos conversar quando chegarmos em casa**.

Será que ele sabe mesmo ou ta blefando? Que Deus me ajude porque o pai num ta com muita paciência pra mim não. Ai que raiva eu queria gritar e dizer que ele nao manda em mim mas o meu estomago da voltas só de pensar o que ele pode fazer depois disso.

Cadê o emmett pra esclarecer as coisas agora.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Ola eu sei eu sei que estou sumida mais continuo com o problema no tablet peguei por uns minutos o notebook do meu irmão pra poder postar algo não posso me prolongar.

Bom espero que gostem e mandem seus reviews voces estão me deixando na mão viu rsrsrsr. Me perdoem os erros de português.

Pov. Emmett

Oh merda porque dói tanto essa porra, eu não sei o que aconteceu o que deu errado pro papai ligar pra mim e querer falar com o Edward as vezes acho que ele tem um sexto, sétimo, oitavo sentido pra besteiras que a gente faz, só o que sei é que minha bunda ta doendo até agora das palmadas que levei por ajudar o Edward a se encontrar com os amigos dele que droga vou ficar de castigo por quanto tempo mesmo ? não sei o papai não disse mas ele deixou claro.

\- Você está proibido de sair deste quarto. Com aquela voz imponente que faz meu estomago dar voltas DROGA.

Eu não quero nem imaginar o que ele vai fazer com o Eddie do jeito que ele estava irritado com ele vai ser um milagre ele esperar chegar em casa. A um bom tempo que ele vem falando que não quer o Eddie com os moleques ele ate são legais o que o pai não gosta mesmo é dos filhos dele com crianças (eu sei são adolescentes mas pro papai são crianças) que desrespeitam os pais, fumam (cigarros e drogas), roubam, falam palavrões, picham muros e prédios... Isso ele num aceita mesmo fora que o Eddie vem tratando a mamãe mal em alguns momentos claro sem o papai ver , não que o carlisle não saiba mais como a mãe não disse nada ele está esperando ele pegar por que ai sim o meu maninho não tem como negar.

E eu gosto as vezes de contrariar o papai mais quando ele diz que vai esquentar meu traseiro eu já mudo de idéia rapidinho. Uma coisa que o Eddie sabe que o pai não gosta é um hábito que não só ele mais meus irmãos também tem é de chamá-lo de você, pode parecer besteira mais pro meu pai isso é falta de respeito com ele e a mamãe pra ele filho dele e qualquer jovem tem de chamá-lo de senhor e senhora, sim senhor, sim senhora. Meu Deus em pleno século 21 o meu pai é muito antigo mesmo kkkkkkkk.

Não sei como ainda sorrio com o traseiro em chamas acho que é nervosismo. Ainda to sozinho ele ainda não chegou o pai pediu pra mamãe levar os meus irmãos pra caçar só fiquei porque também estou envolvido.

(...)

Algum tempo depois

Pov. Edward

Cala a boca Anthony você esta me provocando faz dias garoto pensa que eu não sei o que anda fazendo com a sua mãe? Acha que sou idiota moleque sem vergonha. Carlisle dizia as coisas de forma irritada, mas sempre tentando controlar a voz.

\- Não tenho feito nada com a Esme se você quer saber eu não fiz NADA. Gritei a ultima palavra eu sabia que estava mentido, mas quando ele me acusou assim dando tanta certeza sei lá rebati.

\- Você está dizendo que eu estou mentindo Edward, ou melhor, você está dizendo que a sua mãe é mentirosa, repeti seu pirralho que eu quero ver atrevimento. Ele falou me olhando fixamente com o dedo em riste e tenho que aquilo me irritou ainda mais.

\- Ela é que vive me tratando como criança eu não sou criança caralho. Mal terminei de falar e senti as tapas no meu braço

**PAFT * PAFT* PAFT * PAFT*** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Aquilo me assustou as tapas doeram pra cassete apesar de ter sido só cinco.

**\- É criança sim e mal educada seu moleque veja como fala comigo e com a sua mãe se não lhe quebro os dentes ta pensando o quê? que é dono do próprio nariz é? **Respondi no mesmo instante.

Eu sou dono do meu nariz sim, e faço o que eu quiser eu já tenho mais de cem anos posso fazer o que eu quero da minha vida você não manda em mim. Gritei e me arrependi no mesmo instante quando vi o carlisle tirar o cinto da roupa, ele parecia mais um louco quando veio em minha direção do outro lado da sala. Meu paizinho ele vai me fuder com essa cinta.

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP*** aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii isso doiii ahhh

Meu Deus como doeu essas cintadas todas no mesmo lugar , não consegui segurar o grito que escapou da minha boca. Mal gritei e as outras cintadas choveram nas minhas pernas

Não grita comigo **SHLAP * SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP *SHLAP***

Moleque **SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLP***

Me respite **SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* **desculpaaaaaaaa

Eu tentava desviar das cintadas que o meu pai me dava, mas ele era mais forte .

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP***

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP P* SHLAP* SHLP***

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP***paraaaaaa para para pai

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP*** AAAAAAIIIIII iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP*** OHHHHH

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP*** ISSO DOIII

**SHLAP* SHLAP*** HUMMMM desculpa carlisle

Ai meu Deus acho que o Carlisle nunca me bateu assim as lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto os soluços saiam da minha boca sem que eu pudesse perceber, eu não conseguia controlá-los , a respiração de carlisle era pesada sinal de que estava irritado demais.

-Vem aqui Anthony.

Ele me chamou próxima a messinha que fica ao lado do sofá, eu estava perto da escada corri pra lá assim que ele me soltou.

-Não, não carlisle, por favor. Eu pedi

\- **Venha aqui.** Ele falou por dentro dos dentes olhando pra mim, mas apontando pros pés com a mão que estava o cinto.

-**Vem aqui Anthony eu só vou chamar essa vez, e se você não vier eu vou pegar você e você vai se arrepender.**

Eu tremi cadê cadê a porra da minha coragem de merda agora inferno, era isso que minha mente gritava. Carlisle olhou pra mim com raiva e eu fui em sua direção chorando.

Assim que cheguei perto a dois passos ele me puxou pela gola da minha camisa. – eu sou o que teu? Ele me perguntou de um jeito brusco.

-é ..é é ... eu gaguejei eu estava com medo. Ele me deu mais um solavanco pra que eu respondesse.

\- meu pai. Mal respondi e ele desceu três cintadas nas minhas pernas

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* **AIIIIIIII OOOOONN que pinicou no mesmo estante

-Nao me chame de Carlisle , eu sou seu pai, pai entendeu?

\- sim. Sim o quê? Puxou-me pra ele.

-sim senhor. Solucei

-agora me responda você tem mãe?

\- tttenho

-Qual o nome da sua mãe?

-Esme Cullen, respondi com humildade.

-Muito bom, agora me responda você queria que sua mãe lhe tratasse mal? Que não cuidasse de você, com o que você se veste o que você comi, com os seus estudos, com quem você anda, não lhe desse amor, nem carinho, nem atenção? Responda.

-Não senhor.

\- e por que a tratou mal hã? Você tem sorte de eu não ter presenciado, porque se eu tivesse o desprazer de ver isso Edward Anthony você ia levar uma bela surra de cinta pra te arrancar o couro.

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLA SHLP* SHLAP* SHLP* por favor hummmm oonnn**

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP***

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP P* SHLAP* SHLP***

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP***

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP P*****SHLAP* SHLP***

**SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP **aaiaiiaiai aiiia aaaiiiiiiii

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* **perdao desculpaaaaa

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP*** AII POR FAVOR

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP** Paaiiii

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* S SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP HLAP* SHLAP** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

**SHLP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP* SHLAP** isso doiiiiii aiaia aiai para pai não me bati.

Eu tentava me esquivar das cintadas nas minhas pernas e no meu traseiro, mas carlisle descia o cinto em mim sem pena.

Na minha época ai ai ai de mim se desobedecesse a minha mãe ou ao meu pai era um olhar e eu já obedecia não tinha essa intimidade de hoje não, que vocês tem de chamar pai e mãe pelo primeiro nome era mamãe ou papai, era senhor e senhora num é tu não. ( carlisle, esme ta te chamando) , ( tu quer?, tu vai?) não é assim não é ( o senhor quer?, a senhora vai?.) senhora entendeu Edward?

\- Entendi papai desculpa.

\- Outra coisa quando sua mãe ou eu lhe dermos uma ordem não me venha com suas pirraças por que vai dormir de couro quente. Senta. Ele ordenou

-Não pai, por favor, minha bunda ta doendo pra caramba, por favor. Olhei pra ele com os olhos cheio d'água.

-Senta logo nesse sofá garoto, será que não cansa de me afrontar. Não respondi

\- Eu não quero você com aqueles meninos está me ouvindo?

-Mas eles são meus amigos, eles são legal pai se ao menos você os conhecesse...

-Eu já disse que não quero velo com aqueles meninos e minha ordem já é motivo suficiente.

\- Isso não é justo pai eles são meus amigos.

-AMIGOS amigos Edward eles mentem, roubam, picham paredes , prédios, um deles tem passagem pela policia, maltratam os pais tanto é que vivem largados por ai, eles usam drogas Anthony. Você perdeu o juízo mesmo, acha que eu quero meus filhos andando com gente assim?

-o senhor ta sendo preconceituoso só porque eles são pobres.

\- Não é preconceito não que pobreza não é motivo pra você esta agindo feito maloqueiro, feito um criminoso. Pichando prédios, roubando,fumando, causando confusões em escolas. Se te viram andando com esses meninos o que as pessoas vão dizer que você faz o mesmo. Por que quem anda com porco farelo comi Edward.

Eu já disse que odeio esses ditos populares. Meus soluços já estavam mais controlados, eu fiquei ali ouvindo o que carlisle falava.

Que historia é essa de você meter seu irmão nas suas mentiras? Respondi

\- eu já tinha marcado pai eu tinha que ir, ai pedi ajuda do emmie mas foi só dessa vez pai eu juro.

\- sabe o que rendeu ao seu irmão te ajudar a mentir pra nós Edward? Ele me perguntou, mas eu sabia que ele tinha batido no emmett, ele só estava perguntando pra que eu me sentisse culpado e admito ele conseguiu.

\- Ele apanhou Edward foi isso que aconteceu, sabe por quê? Porque eu não aceito que meus filhos mintam pra mim, como se eu não merecesse o respeito de vocês. Você tem mais de cem anos Edward , você mora comigo você se tornou meu filho a tantos anos, será que você não me conhece, será que você tem mesmo essa necessidade de se meter em confusões, mentiras, desrespeitos? Apesar de não ser só você eu sei que seus irmãos fazem o mesmo, Deus sabe que eu sei, mais não envolva seus irmãos nas suas armações, eu sei bem que você assim como os outros não gostam de apanhar, não os envola nas suas travessuras.

(...)

Papai ainda falou mais um pouco, eu não queria que meu irmão tivesse apanhado por minha causa, e ele também já me colocou em varias roubadas, mas nos sempre sofremos as conseqüências juntos. Não sei por que a mamãe esta demorando tanto, o papai pediu que ela fosse caçar com os meus irmãos pra que ele pudesse ter uma conversinha comigo. Só o emmett ficou em casa no quarto. Provavelmente o papai o colocou de castigo.

-Entendeu Edward? Papai perguntou e eu me desliguei de meus pensamentos.

Meu deus ele falou e eu não sei o que , so sei que respondi , sou um burro mesmo um burro, burro, mas respondi.

-sim senhor

-Agora vamos acertar outras coisas. Ele falou isso já me puxando pra área de serviço da mamãe.

\- vamos lavar essa boquinha suja com sabão por que eu não crio filhos pra saírem falando palavrões ainda mais comigo.

Já com o sabão espumado na mão. – abri a boca.

\- não pai deculpa pai desculpa. Abri a boca Edward que eu não estou brincando.

Com muito esforço pra não correr abri a boca.

**PAFT *PAFT *PAFT *PAFT* PAFT ***

**PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*** huum gemi sem poder gritar com os tapas no traseiro.

\- cospe. Ele mandou e voltou a sala sem dizer nada, terminei e fui pra sala o encontrei sentado no sofá.

-Vá pro seu quarto, tome um banho e aproveite pra pensar em como você vem agindo . Quando sua mãe chegar nos vamos terminar a nossa conversa, Suba.

-ah e diga ao Emmett que ele vai ficar de castigo o mês inteiro, assim como você.

Eu olhei ainda com o veneno escorrendo no rosto, mesmo que ele não estivesse me batendo mais me senti um péssimo filho e irmão sabe, fui em direção ao quarto peguei minha toalha e fui tomar banho minhas pernas doíam, mas não mais que meu traseiro que latejava me fazendo lembrar da surra que eu havia levado, e que provavelmente tem mais guardado pra mim mesmo sobre a roupa as cintadas de carlisle me deu deixaram pequenas marcas vermelhas nas pernas e no meu traseiro eu mal podia tocar e já ardia aproveitei a água do chuveiro pra chorar...

Continua...

Amores acho que falta algo me deixem suas opnioes. Bjinhos

.


End file.
